


On the Sly

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [51]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #53 - Puppies</p><p>Because they are being stealthy like cats and cats are the opposite of dogs. Yes I know this is a stretch but I don’t care ^.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sly

“Shh! If you don’t be quiet, we’ll get caught!”

“If you weren’t cheating on Hankyung, you wouldn’t have to worry. I’m not going to shut up just because you can’t keep in it your pants, and Hankyung isn’t like Kangin who—” The stream of words was cut off by a frustrated mouth, a tongue invading the elder’s mouth.

“Just shut up Eeteuk” Heechul growled the whispered words, emphasizing his point with a grasp between the elder’s legs, a squeeze that was just short of painful and had Eeteuk arching into the touch, a groan escaping as he swallowed Heechul’s statement.

Then he was being pushed down, his face pushed into the younger’s crotch, the hardness pressing against his face through the layers of clothing. The contact made Heechul thrust forward before he was in control once more and the order was given “Suck it” as Eeteuk eagerly raised his hands to the waistband, removing the younger’s pants and boxers.

They both hissed in a breath, Eeteuk as he caught site of Heechul’s beauty, Heechul as air hit him, causing him to harden even more as Eeteuk nuzzled the beauty, sighing in happiness before setting to his task. He just loved to suck cock.

His mouth wrapped around Heechul’s length, tongue flicking against the head, dipping into the slit to taste the younger’s arousal, the motions causing Heechul to lose his silence. Eeteuk smirked, looked up and said, “I thought you wanted to be quiet” as he stuck his fingers in Rella’s mouth, head returning to bob up and down on the throbbing member before him.

Heechul’s tongue wrapped around the fingers invading his mouth, stroking, wetting, as Eeteuk ran his tongue along the underside of Heechul’s dick. Moans vibrated the elder’s fingers and he withdrew them, inserting them instead one by one in the pink bud, and he stood up to covered Heechul’s screams of pleasure with his mouth, almost certain that they would be caught after all, which made him harder than before.

Then he was stripping, withdrawing the fingers that had prepared the younger, thrusting inside that tight heat, pushing in and out as long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Grunts and moans filled the room as they met their releases together, collapsing together in a bundle of sated limbs.


End file.
